


Hot Water, Hot Times

by donutsweeper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was showering, Derek was 'helping'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water, Hot Times

Stiles leaned his forearm on the tiles and rested his head on it, letting the hot water beat down on him. God, he was tired. So fucking tired. He wasn't going to move ever again. He was just going to stand here until-

Someone stepped behind him and Stiles startled for a moment until a familiar hand slid around his waist, pulled him against a broad chest and he relaxed into the embrace.

"Tired?" Derek's voice rumbled against him.

"Exhausted."

"Too tired for this?" Derek began stroking him. Despite himself, Stiles began to get hard.

Nuzzling his neck, Derek laughed.


End file.
